Young Love
by Chi the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: This is a wierd story about a boy and his friend becoming a new member of the Bust A Groove team. But on the way the boy fallsin love with one of the dancers...please r


Young Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Bust A Groove so you can't sue me. 

Prologue: Heat and Frida decided to quit dancing to get married.There were two empty spaces left for dancing and Shorty and Gas-O had to be judges for the tryouts to be in the popular sport Bust A Groove.So two best friends named Rocky and Yoshi decided to try out since they were very good in breaking (As in break dancing).

In case you don't know…

Name: RockyAge: 13 Eye Color: Dark Brown Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: Carlos's haircut in Resident Evil 3 Nemesis

Outfit: Red FuBu jersey with dark blue letters and dark blue denim FuBu pants that are baggy. He's wearing a necklace with a cross and has a golden ring earring on his left ear.Also is wearing a golden Rolex watch on his right hand from his father who passed away when he was five.He's wearing Jordan's shoes on his feet.Comment: Girls are going after him but he's not into them yet. 

Name: YoshiAge: 9 Eye Color: Dark Blue Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: Gohan's haircut in DBZ when he's older

Outfit: Has a bandana on his head that says Chics and his shirt is green that says CHILI DOG on the left side of his shirt.He's wearing Pure Playaz denim blue shorts and has a diamond earring on his left ear.His shoes are also Jordan's but a different style.Comment: Loves to dance. 

Ok on with the story…

One day in Kadena AB, Okinawa a boy named Rocky just got out of middle school at 11:00 since it was a half-day because it was the last day of school.So he ran over to the Elementary school near his school that was also having a half-day but they got out 5 minutes later.

"Hey Yoshi come on let's go to the try outs!I'm sure we'll win," Rocky said as he grabbed Yoshi's hand and ran to the town square, which wasn't that far away.

Mean while at the square…

"Gawd, these people can't dance and I thought I couldn't," Shorty whispered into Gas-O's ear while they wrote down their scores for dancer #18.

"Next!" Gas-O yelled.Rocky and Yoshi just made it to the town square but there were only ten people left in line since Rocky and Yoshi got there an hour late.A man came by and gave them a number each.Rocky's was 31 and Yoshi's was 32, before they could dance they had to fill out a form asking about information on them.

Half an hour later…

"31!" Shorty said and Rocky stepped into the room.He saw Shorty and he was dazed and speechless."Excuse me will you please tell us who's song you will dance to,"Gas-O said while waving his hand in Rocky's face.

"…Shorty, I mean Heat's song."Rocky shook his head and got ready to dance to the 1 2 3 4 beat.Rocky started dancing great.He could dance so well he could even dodge attacks.He did everything such as daisy kicks, windmills, and even crybabies.

Then it was Yoshi's turn that also did a great job.Shorty and Gas-O told them they could head out for home since it was almost turning two.Yoshi walked out the door while Rocky walked up to Shorty she's sitting down. "Shorty," Rocky called to her."Oh hi number…31.What's up?""Nuttin much but I was wondering if, if, if, uum…he he he sorry to bother you but I have to run!" Rocky nervously said as he ran out of the room with a big sweat drop by his fore head."That's one strange kid,' Gas-O said.

"Yoshi I did the most **huff** most embarrassing thing in my **wheeze** life."What did you do?""I was about to ask Shorty out but she might think I'm stupid so I ran off.""It's all right pal, you can ask her when we have or big break. And then Kelly will think I'm the best dancer on the planet!!!""Kelly??""Oops!"Rocky laughed as he thought of Yoshi getting kissed by Kelly."What's so funny…""Race you to my house!!!"

**Knock knock**"Hey Tsutomu, it's me Shorty"

"Come in Shorty!"Tsutomu said as he smiled mischievously.When she stepped in a bag was about to fall on her head so she moved out of the way."I knew you were going to do that.Who are the two winners?""Here you call them and find out." So Shorty got out of Tsutomu's room and called the first winner.

"I beat you!""Hey that ain't fair Rocky. You got a head start.""Hey wait I think I here the telephone ringing."So Rocky unlocked his house's door and ran to pick up the phone."Hello?""This is Shorty from Bust A Groove and you made it to Bust A Groove.""R-really?Who's the other winner?Is it number 32.""Yeah it is.Is he there with you?""Yeah.When do we go with you guys to BAG studio?""Tomorrow we'll pick you two up in a limo and I'll be there explaining things.""Will you go out…I mean I'm sorry what I ment to say was what st-state are we going to?"Yoshi started pulling on the phone wiring and the phone falls."Yoshi!I'm sorry about th-that… go on.""We're going to California and we have your costume and we decided you have to wear a black jumpsuit and a bandana.Your stage will be an ally way and your attack will be a black skull which will be pulled off from your neck since it's a necklace.Your friend will be a secret character of your stage since he dances just like you.He'll wear the same suit as you except his clothes are silver.""O-ok.""Rocky before I go, why do you always stammer when I talk to you?""I-I don't know.C ya.""Ok bye."

"Why do you always stammer when you talk to Shorty?When I talk to my Kelly poster, I always stammer like that, too.Hey, wait a minute, I stammer cuz I like Kelly, so that means you like Shorty!""No I don't!"Rocky started blushing and he tripped Yoshi and started running.They played all night since Yoshi was sleeping over in Rocky's big house.(And no they're not gay and they didn't do anything nasty to all you perverts.=P)

The Next day…

"Bye Dad, Mom we're going to California because we made it to Bust A Groove!"

"Ok son, but did Yoshi's parents say it's alright," Rocky's dad said as he fixed his tie and grabbed his suitcase."Yes Mr. Rocky's Dad, they said it's fine."**BEEP** **BEEP**"Bye Dad we have to go!!We'll be in California, and I did pack my tooth brush.""See ya, son"Rocky and Yoshi walked out the door and there was a butler taking their luggage.They stepped in and there was Shorty, sitting across from them.Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a blue spaghetti strap.She had black pants on and Columbo was sitting on her head."Hello Rocky, nice to meet you again," Shorty said as she extended her hand to shake his and he shook her hand and said, "Y-yeah, you too.""Hi Yoshi, you're so cute!" Shorty said as she pinched his cheek."Ouch, ouch, ok I know I'm cute."Shorty let's go and starts to laugh, but Columbo crosses his arms."Here are your costumes."Shorty gives them a box each containing their costumes.The box was purple and had the Bust A Groove Icon on it.On the way to the airport they signed document and talked a bit too.When they got there, there were Japanese reporters waiting for them.Shorty grabbed both of them and started running.She led them to the private jet and took them in.

"What about our luggage?" Rocky questioned as he sat down in between Yoshi and Shorty."They're going to be there, cuz my butler is bringing them there.""Oh ok." 

1 hour later…

"We're here!" Shorty exclaimed which woke up Rocky and Yoshi."Oh ok, we better get going or some reporters might be here in California," Rocky said groggily while fixing his hair."Actually we're in Hawaii, we have to stay here in a week because there's something wrong with the jet."Cool will we get to see the hula dancers!?" Jim questioned excitedly while stepping off the jet with the others."Maybe, if you give me a kiss on my cheek.""Ok!""Shorty kneeled down and Yoshi gave her a kiss on the cheek.Rocky was jealous, he had his arms crossed and he just followed along where the two went.Shorty called for a limo and sure enough, a limo came.The limo drove them to Holiday Inn.Shorty borrowed 3 rooms for all of them for a week with her Visa."Why haven't you been talking Rocky? Are you mad at us?"Yoshi asked with a sad look on his face."N-no why would I be jealous? If Shorty likes you better than me and she let you kiss her, then I'm not jealous.""Oh yeah I forgot, you have a crush on Shorty," Yoshi whispered and giggled as Rocky nudged him in the stomach."Don't say it out loud!""Ouch!" 

"What's wrong Yoshi and what can't he say out loud Rocky?""I can't say…""He doesn't want to tell you about a problem about his grades and he said ouch cuz he tripped. Ha ha ha!""Oh poor Yoshi," Shorty said as she messed up his hair casing his bandana to go over his eyes."Yoshi lifted it up and smiled up at Shorty, she was like a big sister to him."Rocky just took his luggage from the butler and went to his room, opening it with his key card."What's his problem?""He's hiding something and he can't tell anyone but me, and one day to you.""Oh… let's go to sleep now, we have a big day tomorrow, we'll go to the mall and the arcade, everywhere!""Ok! Good night, Shorty.""Good Yoshi."Yoshi went to his room and changed into his pajamas.He took out a nightlight and plugged it into a socket so he wouldn't be scared.He turned off the lights and took off his lucky bandana.He was holding a doll, it was a chocobo doll he had since he was little, holding it tight as he slowly made his way to sleep.

Rocky was in his room, stirring in his sleep.He was a little cold since he didn't have some blanket on himself and he was wearing a white tank top and black boxers.Yoshi came in Rocky's room.Yoshi pushed Rocky's arm sided to side and said, "Rocky wake up I can't sleep.""Ok ok, I'm up, but its only 1:00, why aren't you asleep?""I can't sleep, there's something under my bed.""*Sigh* Ok I'll go check what's under your bed. There's probly nothin'."Rocky walked over to Yoshi's room with Yoshi.He looked under the bed and there was Columbo squeaking."Hey what are you doing doing here?" Rocky asked, picking him up.No reply, so Rocky and Yoshi knocked on Shorty's door, she answered it and sleepily asked, "What's wrong?

This is just part 1.Do you like Yoshi?He looks nice in his outfit, huh?Oh well review it please.


End file.
